The present invention relates to protective head gear for a firefighter, and more particularly, to a firefighting hood and SCBA face mask system which are combined into an integral unit.
In order to protect the sensitive head, face and neck areas of a firefighter which are not protected by the protective coat, helmet or face-mask, firefighters wear hoods that are shaped to cover the head, neck and shoulder regions and that include a front opening for exposure of the firefighters face. Such hoods serve to eliminate the possibility of a gap in the protection around the neck, cheeks and ears, between the helmet, face mask and coat collar of the firefighters.
Firefighting hoods are constructed of a fire-retardant, thermal-barrier material, such as a knit aramid polymer material (e.g., NOMEX, a trademark of E. I. DuPont de Nemours and Company, Inc.) to protect a firefighter against burns in the region covered by the hood. Typically, such fire fighter hoods are made of two layers of knitted or woven aramid fabric material.
In such hazardous firefighting environments, protection is needed not only from head impacts and heat, but also from breathing hazards such as smoke and noxious fumes. In order to be protected from all hazards, it may be necessary at times to wear a breathing mask, which is part of a self-contained breathing apparatus (xe2x80x9cSCBAxe2x80x9d) system, in combination with the protective firefighting hood.
Conventionally, the firefighter will be wearing a firefighting hood and helmet, without the SCBA mask, upon arriving at the scene of a fire. As is sometimes the case, the firefighter may need to enter into a burning structure in the course of a firefighting or rescue operation; and prior to doing so, the firefighter must don the SCBA mask. To do this, the firefighter will first remove the firefighting helmet and then pull the portion of the firefighting hood covering his or her head down to around his or her neck, such that the head is exposed. Next, the firefighter will don the SCBA mask having a plurality of straps that create a harness for supporting the mask to the firefighter""s head. When the mask is placed on the firefighters head, each of the straps making up the harness will need to be independently tightened so as to provide a snug fit on the firefighter""s head. The hood will then be pulled up and back over the firefighters head and over the straps of the SCBA mask. And finally, the firefighting helmet will be re-donned over the SCBA mask and hood.
This arrangement and method has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the individual straps of the SCBA mask must all be adjusted to secure the SCBA mask snugly against the firefighter""s head; thus wasting valuable time. Another disadvantage is that the straps of the SCBA mask tend to become very uncomfortable, especially in hot environments where the firefighter has been vigorously exerting himself or herself for a number of hours. Another disadvantage is that once the SCBA mask is securely donned to the firefighters head, and when the firefighter is attempting to pull the firefighting hood back over the straps and buckles of the mask""s harness, it is very difficult for the firefighter to cover the straps and buckles of the mask so as not to leave open portions of skin exposed. This is especially difficult at the scene of a fire when time is of the essence and when there is seldom another person available to assist in the donning of the hood over the mask. Therefore, the firefighter is at risk of having exposed portions of his or her head in the high heat and flame environment.
Yet another disadvantage of the above prior-art SCBA mask donning method, is that after donning the SCBA mask and its bulky harness, the firefighter is required to re-size the firefighting helmet prior to re-donning; thus wasting even more time.
Accordingly, a need exists for a firefighting hood and SCBA face mask system that greatly simplifies and speeds the donning of the SCBA mask, is comfortable to wear in the high heat environment, and that does not put the firefighter at risk of having portions of his or her head exposed in these high heat or flame environments.
The present invention is a protective headgear for a firefighter comprising a firefighting hood constructed from a heat and flame resistant, aramid knit or woven material, including a head portion shaped to enclose the firefighter""s head and a front opening for exposure of at least the firefighter""s mouth; an SCBA mask shaped to engage the firefighters face and having a perimeter; a fastening system for attaching the SCBA mask to the firefighting hood along the perimeter of the mask such that the front opening of the hood is positioned within the perimeter of the mask, assuring that at least the firefighter""s mouth will be within the mask when worm; and a retainer attached to opposite sides of the mask and adapted to extend around the back of the firefighter""s head and hold the mask snugly against the firefighter""s face. Preferably the retainer includes at least one elastic strap. But the retainer can also include an adjustable strap, elastic yam woven into the hood material, the hood itself sized to snugly fit over the wearers head, the original SCBA mask straps, etc.
Preferably, the fastening system attaches the mask to the firefighting hood at a plurality of points along the perimeter of the mask, such that when the hood and face mask system is donned by the firefighter, there is no skin exposed between the hood and the mask. Furthermore, the fastening system preferably releasably attaches the mask and straps to the hood along the perimeter such that the hood can be replaced if damaged, or washed if dirty.
The firefighting hood also preferably includes a bib portion extending downward from the neck portion of the hood and adapted to be worn over the collar and front closure of the firefighting jacket, to block the entrance of burning embers or fluids between the neck and collar of the firefighting jacket. The bib portion can also be tucked into the collar and firefighting jacket if desired.
Accordingly, to don the SCBA mask and integrated hood system of the present invention, all that the firefighter needs to do is remove his or her helmet and then slip the hood and mask system over his or her head. The helmet can then be re-donned on the firefighter""s head without having to readjust the size of the helmet. This is because the elastic straps add very little to the size of the firefighter""s head. Further, the absence of the bulky straps and buckles of the conventional SCBA mask allows the present invention to be much more comfortable to the firefighter, and also eliminates the time required to adjust the individual straps of the conventional SCBA to provide a proper fit. Furthermore, because the mask and hood are attached along the perimeter of the mask at a plurality of points, there are no gaps between the hood and the mask in which burning embers or other unwanted elements can enter through.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective head gear for a firefighter which is easy and quick to don, comfortable to wear, and which provides the protection of a firefighting hood and an SCBA mask. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to virtually eliminate the risk of having exposed portions of the firefighter""s face when an SCBA mask has been donned at the scene of a fire. Of course, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.